TriAngle
by Miss Leingod2892
Summary: Fayt is the only son of the noble Leingod family who fell into Luther. While he was forced to engage Albel, will he be able to preserve his love for Luther?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fancfiction. So i'm really sorry if there's some (or even..many?) grammar mistakes, since my first language isn't English. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Star Ocean Till the End of Time

TRI-ANGLE

**Chapter 1: Separation and Tears**

Rain fell heavily upon Luther and Fayt. Luther's expression was a sudden blank. His clear sapphire eyes stared deeply at Fayt's eyes, refusing to accept what Fayt just said to him.

"Why??" that's all he could ask Fayt. His voice was so weak that it was almost drown by the sound of rain. Fayt bend his head and bit his lip to hold his tears, not brave enough to stare at Luther's eyes.

"I'm sorry." His voice was shaky, tears started to fell down his cheek. Luther could see the tears well although it was camouflaged by rain. Luther gazed at Fayt with an expression of bewilderment, his left hand curled into a fist. Fayt sobbed lightly, "I'm so sorry..Luther."

Luther smirked mischievously, and then he held Fayt's slender body tightly. Like to want him forever, never want to let him go. Fayt felt the pain was even more painful as Luther held him, but he didn't refuse Luther. His head filled with thought. _Why?? Why don't you just let me go, Luther?? _Luther was silent, while embracing Fayt and drown his head on his chest.

"Don't leave me, Fayt. Please.." His voice sounded like begging. His arms hold Fayt even tighter. Fayt tried to push Luther away but Luther's embrace was too tight. He was happy to be held by Luther like that but he denied his own thought. _I shouldn't let him. I have to leave him soon. No matter how much i don't want to leave.._

"Luther..let me go.." Fayt struggled against Luther, tried to push Luther away from him. But Luther just tightened his hug on Fayt. He shook his head, but keep silent until finally he spoke, "Don't ever think i'll let you go so easily, Fayt.." Luther's voice had a strange, unreadable emotions to Fayt. But he understand how Luther should feel.

_Luther..._

For a moment, Fayt was carried by the feelings. He let Luther held him like that, and finally he realized that he done was only giving Luther hope that Fayt won't leave him. With a heavy heart, Fayt pulled all of his efforts and push Luther away, Luther was shocked by Fayt's action and he looked at Fayt's emerald orb with a sad expression, that Fayt probably regretted in the rest of his life. "Fayt.."

Fayt gave away a bitter smile at Luther before he said, "I'm sorry", turned his back on Luther and walked away. Luther was stunned in the place he was standing. _No..i won't let Fayt go! Never!!_

Luther grabbed Fayt's shoulder just too tightly that Fayt was winced in pain. Fayt turned and tried to push Luther's hand away from him. "Let go of me, Luther...that hurt.." Fayt put a hand on Luther's wrist and tried to push it away from his shoulder, but Luther just tightened his grip on Fayt just to make Fayt winced in pain once again. Luther stare at Fayt's emerald eyes with unreadable emotion to Fayt.

"Lu..Luther???"

Luther pulled Fayt against him and kissed him violently, without mercy. Fayt was shocked by Luther's ambush but he didn't want to pull away, just to feel the way Luther was kissing him. He closed his eyes, he can't refuse and mount down his defense. He let Luther took control while his eyes started to watering again and pure tears flowing over his eyes to his cheek.

Luther pulled away and Fayt desperately breathe, took as much as air as he could to fill his lungs. He put both of his palms on Fayt's cheek. His eyes were raw and honest, showing how much he loves Fayt.

"Fayt..." The very way Luther was called out on Fayt's name was real tender and loving. He leaned closer, bend his head and suck on Fayt's neck, leaving a red trace on his skin. Fayt moaned slightly and Luther just did it again, until the part of Fayt's neck down to his shoulder was all red because of the trace. "Please, don't leave me." Luther pleaded.

Fayt was stunned. Luther had him cornered on a tree, while rain was still falling heavily upon them. Soaking them all wet and made their hair and clothing stocked to their body. Luther kissed Fayt again, now more gentle and loving, sucking on his lips firmly. Fayt kissed Luther back, tears fell harder as Luther kissed him more firmly and the pain was aching in his chest.

Luther's hand brushing lightly on Fayt's body, started from his chest, down to the inside of his thigh. Their lips were still touching each other. Fayt's heart racing, emotions blend on his chest. Fear, sorrow, happines, and..

Love.

Luther pulled away and stare at Fayt's clear emerald eyes. Fayt stared back at Luther with an innocent gaze, the very way how he saw his lover on his eyes. A gaze that Luther was very reluctant to admit he loved so. Luther's right hand touching Fayt's cheek.

"Can't you refuse it? I can't hand you over to someone i don't know cares of you or not. Moreover so easily, i won't ever do that kind of low thing." Luther's voice was almost drowned by the sound of rain, but Fayt could hear it clearly,and he shook his head as he inflicts a dissapointment on Luther at the same time.

"I can't..refuse my..parents.." Fayt's voice was half-broken and his sentence was chunked. He bent his head of regret and sorry of his patheticness. There's a painful pinch on Luther's heart. His free hand curled up into a fist.

"You can't refuse your parents but you refuse me..." Luther's voice was shaky, Fayt could sense dissapointment tone in his voice. He looked down, his body was trembled in abstract emotion. Anger, sadness, and dissapointment blend together inside him, and Fayt seemed to be recognized it too.

"Sorry, Luther..." it was all he said before he continued, "But that doesn't mean i don't love you anymore. I still lo.."

Luther cut off Fayt's words by his lips before he could finish it, he kissed Fayt violently with more pressure than Fayt ever acknowledged Luther's kiss ever be, letting Fayt dive into his inner emotions. Luther kept both of them locked together, didn't even let Fayt say a word nor breathe. He was breaking Fayt's lips again, slid his tongue into Fayt's. Caressing it gently, moving on to Fayt's bottom lip, until Luther pulled away, licking slightly on Fayt's neck and lip. Fayt cry out a sound of a soft moan.

" I know you love me, but if i can't have you..It means nothing." Luther's eye was suddenly sharp, and Fayt was trembled in fear. Luther once put his hand again on Fayt's cheek, and felt Fayt was shivering. "Selfish, am i??"

Fayt shook his head.

"No, i..you.." Fayt as started to be anymore speechless. Luther leaned himself closer to the bluenette, staring at his hazy green eyes. Fayt grabbed the tip of his shirt, bit his lip. Seemingly encouraging himself to spit out something that haunted his mind. "It's not like i want to."

Luther sighed. They have talked quite long already though the heavy downpour, but they haven't reach any sort of satisfying conclusions that will be the best do to both of them. While Luther didn't seem to be having any problem with the terrible weather, he have to mentioned Fayt's physical abilities on standing at this state of weather. Means he have to get the best solution for both of them as soon as he could. Though Fayt didn't matter it, Luther did.

Luther held Fayt lovingly. Gifted Fayt a sweet kiss on his hair. Fayt was comforted but his mind signalled an alarm. He suddenly realized that he _should_ left Luther and came here for that reason. He put all of his force to push Luther away, either way, he won't be able to left Luther's side if he went any further. Painful it is, but he must.

He pushed Luther away, as hard as he could. Looking at Luther's pale tosca eyes, burning Luther's image to his permanent memory. Probably the last, because he doubted that he'll see Luther again in the future after this.

"I love you, Luther. So much. But i must do it." Tears started to overflow again from his eyes, melt and ran down his cheek silently. He gave Luther away a bitter smile. "Goodbye, Luther.."

Fayt started to walk. But after a few steps, Luther stopped him. He held Fayt's wrists tightly. Fayt stopped his feet from walking away, but he just froze there for a moment before he turned his face and look at Luther's beautiful sapphire eyes with a burdened heart.

"I won't let you, Fayt! Even if that means i have to come out with force." Luther's voice was surprisingly strong, almost sounded like threatening as he tightened his grip on Fayt's wrist. Fayt's eye shone something that was more like an unreadable emotions to Luther, but then Fayt turned his head away to avoid Luther's eyes and pulled his wrist off Luther's grip.

"Sorry..." that was all Fayt could say to Luther as a goodbye before he ran away and left Luther behind him with total desperation and painful wounds.

"Fayt!!! Faaayyt!!" Luther called out at Fayt's name and hoping that Fayt would turn away, but then he was realized that it was a hopeless try. Fayt ran faster to make the distance farther, to fade off Luther's voice off his mind. And his efforts were paid off. He was no longer heard Luther's painful, hopeless screams over his back.

At the place he stood, Luther fell into his knees. His eyes were empty, thougts haunting his mind. _Why?-Why it have supposed to be Fayt? **My **Fayt-Fayt is mine-I'll fucking end the ones who dare to touch him._ Luther's thoughts was chopped into pieces, blend together with the emotions inside him, and burning perfectly fueled by anger and hatred. Things Luther had known over years he spent by his pathetic life.

_No matter who..i'll fucking end the ones who dare to took him away from me. I swear._

Luther lift his head up and stare blankly into the gloomy sky, which isn't more gloomy than he is now. He braced himself and hold his tears as hard as he could. Now that he realized on how much he needs Fayt on his side and was dependant on him, he regretted that he can't be enough for Fayt to have. Fayt's name kept echoing, repeating, spinning on Luther's head in a beautiful melodic quality. Luther cry out his usual cold laugh, laughing at nothing but his pathetic self.

_Pathetic fool i am._

-----------------------------------------

"Oh my! Master Fayt! Ohh..you're all soaked wet..let me change your clothes for you." That was the reaction of the first maid he saw once he stepped his feet inside his mansion. Fayt kept walking without coming out with any kind of reply before finally he spoke.

"Don't need. I can change by myself." The maid was much or less shocked by Fayt's ice cold tone of voice. A sort of tone that Fayt was almost never use in his life before. But she nodded obidiently. Fayt started to walk again before the maid remembered of something and called out his name once again. "Ah..Master Fayt!" Fayt was kept walking before he stopped at the fifth staircase.

"What now?" His voice was even colder than he could ever be. His tone before was better than the one he used now. The maid was trembled in fear, she tried to pull out the word that was hanging on her throat.

"The representative of Nox will come after dinner to pick you up, so be prepared." The maid now showed a little glimmer of fear in her amber eyes when she stared at Fayt's sharpened green eyes,whose now probably as sharp as Fayt's sword, Levantine. Fayt was creating a freezing breeze inside the maid by his silence and she was feared Fayt more.

"So be it." Only that were the words Fayt could said on his present state. He turned away and climbed the staircase, left the maid behind him whose staring at his back with wonder and confusion. He walked toward the corridor of the second floor before he stopped in front of a pine-wooded door, spun it's knob and letting it creacked to open, stepping inside the empty room.

Fayt slammed the door to closed, leaned his back against the door. And he could felt his body was declined down to the floor with his back sticked to the door. He put both of his palms on his face and he started to cry. His head filled with Luther. All of the past he spent with Luther. When the first time he met Luther ot the first time Luther kissed him, everything was colored in Luther and blend together so well that it inflicts pain on Fayt.

"Luther..." Fayt whispered at Luther's name with a weak voice that it couldn't be afforded to be more than a whisper. Tears falling heavily as the pain aching in his heart. Fayt was realized on how much he needs Luther and was relying on him. To leave him isn't an option for Fayt and was a very difficult choice. But when it concerned Luther's life, he must.

Fayt stood and wept his tears, with hope that the pain will ease as he wept his tears away. But then he realized that it didn't do as he was hoping for. Tears still flow away freely from the edge of his eye down to his cheek no matter how many times or hard Fayt tried to get rid off those tears. Fayt removed his collar shirt and left himself only with his jeans. Fayt touched the glass of big window across his bed, which is cold and . The rain was still pouring heavily outside. Fayt stared at the gloomy view of weather outised and wondered. _What is Luther doing now?? He spent most of his time with me afterall._

Half-dressed, Fayt turn from the window and walked toward his bed, sat on it's edge. His clear green orbs spotted an image of small rectangular object on a table near his bed. Fayt took it and gaze at it deeply. It was a photo frame with picture of slightly younger Luther and Fayt. Luther wrapped his arms around Fayt's neck and put his chin on top of Fayt's head. Whether he realized it or not, Fayt's thin, pale-pink lips twisted into a simple smile. He sighed as he put the frame back into it's place.

Fayt was startled when he suddenly heard someone knocking at his door. Fayt didn't soon reply with an answer instead thinking of who could it be. Because he isn't really in his mood to meet any kind of person in his present condition.

"Who's there??" Instead of opening the door, Fayt watched closely at the door if the person just barge in before he gave any permission. His hand started to look for Levantine on the side of his bed. Somehow Fayt was really cautious to people he met today due to his foul mood.

"Fayt?? It's mom." He heard a reply from a voice he was already familiar with. Fayt was stunned for a while, then he let off his grip on Levantine's hilt and stood, walked toward the pine-woodwd door and spun the knob to let the door swung open. Fayt's mother, Ryoko, was there. She smiled gently at Fayt. Fayt showed a blank expression he had used on his face all day. No matter how hard he tried to push the thoughts away, but he can't help the feeling to blame his parents of taking him away from Luther.

"Get in, mom." He finally allowed Ryoko to enter his room after several second of hard thinking, though heavy hearted. He turned away and walked toward the window again. He prefer to look at the view outside rather than his mom's face. For now at least. Ryoko gazed at her son's back with guilt. She much or less knew how Fayt should feel after he was forcefully separated from his lover.

"Fayt.." She touched Fayt's shoulder gently, but Fayt didn't even turn his eye into her. It pinches a pain on her, and he couldn't help but to feel guilty to separate Fayt from Luther. "I'm so sorry, Fayt. But i could do nothing."'

Fayt didn't seem to be showing any reaction to Ryoko's words. Instead, he remain silent and kept his eyes locked on the view outside the window. "It's not your fault, mom." His voice was calm, but somehow consists of cold tone that made Ryoko felt like blamed though what Fayt's said wasn't. Ryoko shook her head, "No, Fayt. It _is_ my fault. I can't stand against your father." She was almost cried, but she hold it. As hard as she could try.

"It's allright, mom. I already did exactly like what dad said. It was enough to satisfy him wasn't it? So everything will be fine. You didn't need to apologize me for whatever reasons i don't know you mean by that sorry." _Liar _ "I don't want to remember it again, mom. So please, just leave it like that." Fayt's voice was never been colder than the one he was using now. He tried to stay cool though the inside of him was burning. He couldn't see Ryoko's face, afraid that he'll blame her for it, which means another person to be hurted.

"Fayt, are you sure??" Ryoko tried to reassured herself and pushed the stress inside her away, although the part of herself told her that whatever Fayt may say later, was contrary to what he said. Fayt nodded, though he didn't turn away. "I already perfectly willing." Fayt's tone of voice was having a slight change. Not as cold as before, but Ryoko still regretted it.

"Okay.." she didn't say anything like 'i'll see you later, Fayt' or whatsoever excuses may be before exiting Fayt's room and closed the door. Fayt sighed heavily. His mind was totally disabled to think about anything. He just didn't know what he should think about first. All of this was happened to suddenly, and Fayt came t face it unprepared.

_...Luther..._

--------------------------------------

By the dinner, Fayt was still as limp as he was before. Fayt wasn't very spirited though it was his favorite food served on his plate. He was more seemingly forced himself to eat than less spirited to eat. His appetite was already evaporated somewhere before the dinner. He ate so slowly, and Robert seemed to be realized the change inside Fayt.

"Fayt? You okay??" he admonished Fayt, and Fayt was startled since his mind was travelling somewhere instead of concentrating on his meal or his parents. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." And then he continued to eat, though very unspirited. Robert noticed Fayt's feelings and he sighed heavily.

"Forget him, Fayt. Albel will give you more than you could ever want to," he swallowed a bit of his red wine from his shot glass. Fayt was suddenly stopped eating, put his knife and fork on the edge of his plate. He was somehow felt irritated by Robert's words while he didn't want to remember any of those problems, for now at least.

" I know, but only i materials. I only need a true feeling of the person who loves me. I didn't ever think of wanting something more than just that." His voice was even. There's a strange, shattered tone in his voice. Robert laughed as he was mocking Fayt. Fayt sharpened his eyes and shoot a so-unFaytlilke gaze.

"Love? Hahahaha! What utter nonsense! All of it was just rubbish! This world is cruel, Fayt. You can't live by just relying on your personal feelings." Robert's words were scratched new pain on Fayt's heart, yet he continued. "Albel can give you more yet you chose that pathetic , poor living forest thug? You're such a foolish man, Fayt."

Fayt's anger started to rose. He wanted to confront his father directly but he knew he can't. His father may go into a heart attack and die just so suddenly. That may be a gold opportunity for Fayt to ran away from his engagement with Albel, but he just couldn't let his father. Instead, his right hand curled up into a fist. He looked down, bit his lip.

"I'm done." Fayt rose up and walked away though his meal was less than half left. "But, Fayt, you haven't eaten that much. You'll sick." Ryoko's voice stopped his step, but Fayt didn't want to look back. He refused to look at his parents' faces.

"Though i've got sick, none of you will care of me, won't you?" Fayt couldn't hold the sarcastic tone in his voice. There was uncomfortable silence for a while, Ryoko bent his head in guilt while Robert cursed under his breath so weakly that Fayt couldn't hear it. Sensed the tense, Fayt walked away.

"Fayt!" Robert's call stopped Fayt's feet again. And he was just petrified there, didn't look back or whatever you could ever do when you're talking to your parents. "Albel will come soon. I don't want you to look messy in front of him. Make sure you're prepared." Fayt didn't respond or showing any kind of reaction to Robert's words. He left the dining room and climbed the white staircase covered by red carpet up to his room. Fayt felt a strange feeling flew inside him when he heard of Albel's name. He didn't exactly know why, but he can't like Albel more than he could ever be since their first meeting several months ago. Somehow, Fayt was afraid of Albel. Afraid of his sharp looking crimson eyes.

Fayt spun the knob of the door ad swung it to open, leaving creaking sound echoing along the empty hallway. Once both of his feet set into his room, he slammed the door, closing it roughly. A strange, uncomfortable and stressful feeling haunting Fayt. He was depressed and confused. He didn't want to do this, but he was realized that it was already too late to regret it now. _It's not like i can pull away just like that now._ Fayt sighed heavily.

Now he just could wait for the call. He opened the window, as wide as it could. Cold breeze struck his bones, and he could smell the pleasant smell of the wet grasses outside. Fayt sat at the edge of the window, looking up for the shining crescent. The dark velvet sky dotted with stars. It was a quiet night. With no sound, no moves. Time was like stopped from it's pace. It was all Fayt needed to clear his mind for now.

Fayt tried to close his eyes, emptying his mind to nothing. But the more Fayt tried, the more nothing he gained for his efforts. Luther's image kept haunting in his head, rewinding back memories that Fayt didn't want to remember. For now, at least. Fayt shook his head stressfully. _No, i shoudn't remember about him. Not now. Come on, Fayt, you can do it._ Fayt tried to reassure himself and nodded, although he could feel a part of himself was denying, refusing, struggling against the decision his mind have made.

The crescent moon shone brightly, quietly. Sometimes black clouds covered it, but then it blew away by the wind which breezing lazily tonight. Fayt looked up at the moon, sighing. He closed his eyes, while his mind travelling to his past, when he met Luther for the very first time in his life.

--------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Gee..felt like forever it takes to make the second part of this story. Making this one is more complicated than i thought . . But i really enjoy it and i hope you enjoy this one too! And sorry for my terrible English.

**Chapter 2: Rewinding Memories**

It was a gloomy, rainy day at autumn. A Saturday on October three years ago. Fayt was walking down the mountain path, half-running. Rain was falling heavily and he needs a tree or something to take shelter for a while until the rain stopped. _Damn, i should have known that the weather will turn worse by afternoon._

He stopped under a big tree and have his green eyes scanned his surroundings for hut or something, but he didn't find it. Thunder roared, flashed behind dark clouds and the rain was gotten heavier as time passes and the gloomy afternoon slowly turned into dusk. _Oh, great. Now i won't be home till nightfall._

Suddenly, Fayt saw a figure of a boy at his age. A bit older maybe, with a bright, blonde hair whose carrying a big black umbrella. It was Luther. Fayt was suddenly drawn in relief and called at Luther desperately to ask for his help.

"Hey!" Fayt shouted. Luther stopped his pace and turned, he glanced at Fayt for a second. Then he just walked away like he saw nothing. Fayt was pissed enough by the way Luther react. He approached Luther and put a grip on his shoulder. Luther turned his head of annoyance, glared at Fayt with his clear sapphire eyes.

"What do you want??" Luther's voice was just colder than Fayt ever known people's voice could be, plain freezing tone. Fayt shuddered and declined, his feet stepped backward for half pace, but he tried stand steady and face Luther, encouraging himself.

"I just mind for a help but you ignored me like there was nothing!!" Fayt tried to put a strong tone in his voice. Luther stared at Fayt with a sharp, cold gaze. "Help? Heh, i won't waste my time helping a useless fool wandering around these parts at this state of weather." Luther walked away as he left Fayt behind him, whose now staring at Luther with disbelievement and bewilderment.

Fayt grumbled and cursed under his breath, but Luther didn't heard it. Fayt was already enough of the way Luther behave at him. He stopped Luther's pace roughly and forcefully turn Luther's body to his. Looking deeply at Luther's cold eyes, which now he no longer fear of because it was washed away of his annoyance of Luther.

"Hey, i was talking to you!" Fayt was half-snapped Luther, but Luther's expression didn't show any significant change, as cold as it was before. He tsked with annoyed expression, an expression that finally he showed . "And i don't think like talking to fools." Luther's voice was colder but there's a slight tone of anger though obscure to Fayt. Fayt narrowed his eyes , and Luther mount a defense, sensing that Fayt would go with force.

"Then let me go with you. Or else give me your umbrella! I don't need you for any kind of purpose though." As Luther have thought, Fayt forced him. But Luther was refused to be cornered, especially with someone of Fayt's type.

"Such an insolent fool." Luther insulted with an obvious sarcastic tone in his voice. Seemed to be annoyed enough of Fayt. "What makes you think that you have any kind of rights to force me??" Luther leaned in and gaze at Fayt with a frightening, extremely cold eyes. Fayt shivered, he could feel a faint fear tracing down his back down to his spine. He opened his mouth to argue, but the words were stucked in his throat. "Uhh..." Luther showed a satisfaction looking at Fayt's fear and nerve, showing a mischievous smirk on his cold mask, chuckled mockingly and instultingly.

"Pathetic fool"

Luther just walked away, ignoring Fayt as if he was talking to empty air. Now Fayt was really enough of Luther that he didn't want to care anymore. He went back to the place he stood before. Fed up, he cursed Luther in his heart. _Fine, if he even didn't want to, i'll simply stay here! How foolish was i forced him. I should've known the reaction of those kind of guys._

Fayt sat under the big pine tree. Waiting hopelessly for the rain to stop. He shivered as he felt cold breeze struck his bones. His vision somehow slowly turned out blurry, and he could felt his breathing was heavy. _Oh, gods..not now.._ Fayt tried all he got to stay conscious. He won't let himself collapsed now, not at the present time and place. _Not here..please. Dear gods, don't let me die now. At least not here. _Fayt could hardly kept himself awake as he felt heat spread throughout his body. Everything he saw was started to spun around him, as his body gotten weaker by the fever that he just realized he had. After a couple of hard tries, Fayt's body fell into the ground, and his world was faded to darkness which now laughing at his patheticness mercilessly.

-----------------------------------

Fayt woke up the next morning with sunlight stings an ache on his eyes. When he was finally able to open his eyes completely, he found himself in a place unfamiliar to him. His head was pounding in an unexplainable, uncomfortable pain. His body was aching all over, and he could feel that it was limp. _Where am i_?? That was the first thing he thought, he tried to got up and look at his surroundings but his body couldn't support his will. _Who in the world could it be that saved me??_

After a couple of minutes in bewilderment, Fayt's question came into an answer. He saw a familiar blonde haired-teen enetering the room, straightly looking at him. It was Luther, whose expression was as cold as he could ever be. Fayt faintly frowned an eyebrow in confusion. _Could it be him that saved me? Impossible! If he didn't even care of sharing a single umbrella, how could he care of me??_ Fayt was sick just to have thoughts like those. Luther gave away a smirk, and Fayt shivered in fear of the way Luther smirked at him. He wanted to go away somewhere from him but he just couldn't move his mody at his present state.

"I see the fool finally woke up." Luther stood at Fayt's bedside, gazing at Fayt's emerald eyes with his soul-piercing eyes. Fayt was afraid to, but he dared himself to look at the pair of ocean like eyes.

"Did you save me??" He tried to get rid out the shaky tone in his voice. Luther was silent for a moment, then he showed a somehow mocking, insulting snort. "What if i did. You care too much of such things. Makes you a fool." Luther threw his glance over the window, Fayt shrugged under the blanket. "Uh..Thanks..for saving me.."

Luther fixed his eyes into Fayt, showed no reactions to Fayt's grace. He just stared deeply into Fayt's hazy green orbs, like he was analyzing those words of Fayt's, looking for any particular reasons or motives behind like he was never thanked of something before. "I don't need your thanks for anything." Luther's voice now contain obvious sinistic tone, which Fayt consider it as an insult, but he got used to the way Luther behave and just let it be that way though he hadn't known Luther for a long time, and didn't even know his name yet at that time. Fayt felt something strange. Luther was bad at mouth and heart after he left Fayt alone in the mountains, soaked with the cold rain until he passed out and fainted. But then again he saved Fayt, and that made Fayt started to wonder if Luther was a pure evil.

"..feel any better?" Luther's voice shattered Fayt's floating mind off. "Y..yeah. A bit.." Fayt shrugged when his eyes' and Luther's locked at each other. Luther snorted, smirking coldly. "Then get up and go away."

Fayt was stunned by Luther's reaction. His previous thought that Luther was actually a good person started to shatter off, but not yet crumble. Fayt opened his mouth to say something but no voice came out and his body was still too weak to anything. "What're you doing? Don't just sit there. You fine, right? Then leave this place now." _Sheesh, can't he put a little more attention to the sick? Not that i have rights to reject it. This is his home anyway._ Helpless, Fayt's lips twisted in a sour smile.

"Okay, fine. If that's what you want.." Fayt tried to stood, but his weak hip was sprained, and he fell into his knees. His body can't support him to do as Luther wish. He was still weak and need more time to recover just a little more so that he'll able to walk. Fayt was never been a really healthy boy ever since he was an infant, and he seemed to be realized his physical limits, but he oftenly passed the limits and faint out. But Fayt was just too stubborn to learn his lessons and repeated it over times.

Luther sighed heavily, as he was disgusted to admit that he _should_ keep Fayt here longer. He wanted to cast Fayt off his house, but though his heart was frozen, he hadn't yet been a heartless. _If i cast him off and died, that will be a problem for me too_. Luther denied that he was care of Fayt, and prefer to consider it as to prevent another problem. Luther smirked.

"What a bothersome fool." His voice sounded like he was disgusted with himself. He pulled Fayt's arm ad set him back into the bed. The younger boy was quite surprised by Luther's actions, and his thoughts about Luther had changed again. "You aren't allowed to move from that bed till you recovered. And once you do, leave this place immediately. Do you understand, fool?" Luther put a threatening tone on his voice but Fayt didn't shatter. _Maybe he isn't evil afterall. I can sense his kindness though he tried to cover it by those evilish acts_. Fayt smiled of relief. "Thank you."

Luther could feel a sudden urge of blood flow hardly inside his body, and he felt a strange emotions he never felt before as he heard Fayt thanked him. It was the same emotions as before. But Luther seemed to be annoyed, not grateful for the feeling he had. Never in his years people ever thanked him for anything, or smile at him for any kind of reason, but Fayt did.

"Hmph. Nothing to be thanked of." Luther blurted out, disgusted of himself when he realized that his frozen heart reacted to Fayt's words. That was when Fayt pick up an interest on Luther. He sensed something different between Luther's heart and words, and couldn't help the feeling to know Luther better. Though he was evil at mouth, but probably not at heart.

"Hey!" He called out Luther before Luther stepped out his room. Luther turned his head and showed expression of annoyance. "What now?" his voice was low, the bluenette gave away a friendly smile as a return before he questioned, "What's your name?"

_My name??_ Luther was surprised by Fayt's question, like he was never asked about that thing before and didn't know the answer. He didn't remember when was the last time people asked for his name, probably when he was nothing more than a small kid. He seemed to be thinking before he finally could answer. "Luther" he blurted out weakly, "Luther Lansfeld."

"Luther, was it? You have a nice name." Fayt smiled sweetly, and Luther was having quite a throb on his heart by Fayt's honest words. _Nice? _He was started to consider Fayt more, but his ego forbid him. _He's just another boy. Once he leave, he won't remember me. Useless sentimentality, i don't need thoughts like this!_

"And what about yours, fool??" Luther tried to replace the topic, countering it to Fayt. Fayt showed a strangely gentle smile that made Luther showed a strange expression, like he never saw a smile like that before in his life. "Fayt" his voice was calm though Luther's insults seemed going to no end.

"Feh, why should i even care?" Luther muttered weakly, before he went off the room and left the younger man alone behind him. Luther was hurrying his pace outside of his house. The fresh air made him felt much better after Fayt was invasing his inner emotions. _What a weird fool, i shouldn't have saved him._ Luther denied that Fayt's honesty had soothe an effect on him, but the truth said a completely obscure thing to Luther. _You actually **intersted** in **him**, don't you, Luther??_

Luther shook his head. _No. He's just another boy. Once he leave, i won't remember about him again and neither will he._ Luther tried to convince himself with that thought, but a voice down inside him tells a completely different thing. _Oh? And what if fate enties you together? He may be the one you keep looking for._ That thought shattered him, but he refused to accept.

_Bah, what the fuck am i hesitating for? I shouldn't have been like this. There are things i should care better._

Luther nodded in agreement of the idea, and tried to seem convinced though a part of him disagreed, and sending an irritating emotion though Luther's veins. It was the first time since years that Luther had been hesitate for something. And the truth surprised him. Luther's ego was just too strong to be resisted. The pride of his self-esteem as a famous, merciless strong thug had conquered his mind, and he shut his heart tight and bolting it. Keeping it in the freezing darkness, Luther never let any light come near him. People fear of him, but Fayt didn't. Maybe because he just didn't recognized Luther's reputation around the area.

Luther stare at the sky with a wandering gaze. He disgusted himself for feeling he considered he shouldn't feel, and started to consider that Fayt was a threatening plague to him.

-----------------------------------------

Fayt woke at the middle of the night, hearing noises from outside.. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He was still not able to think clearly, but he knows that it was Luther's voice. He tried to stood, he was finally able to stood again but somehow his physical ability hadn't yet restored fully, his feet trembled as they stood firmly to hold on the weight of Fayt's body. Fayt exited the room to found out what's happening. Luther was sleeping outside, since he refused to stay on his room, which now Fayt's staying on. Luther slept on the table, with his head drooping on his shoulder. He was mumbling and screaming on his sleep with fear, like he was dreaming about a horrifying nightmare. Fayt shake off Luther's body.

"Luther? Luther, wake up!!" Luther suddenly opened his eyes, wide and empty. He was breathing heavily, and sweat dripped off heavily from his forehead down to his face. He need a minute to fix his blurry vision and finally able to analyze his surroundings. Fayt looked at Luther with worry, his hands holding Luther's arm.

"What the hell do you want now, fool?" Luther questioned with a threatening tone, still breathing heavily. "I thought i'd say you aren't allowed to move from that bed!" Luther pulled off his arm from the blue-haired youth roughly. Fayt sighed, looking at Luther's clear blue eyes deeply.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I thought something had happened to you, and i come to find out." Luther seemed to be disgusted of Fayt's explanation, he threw off a sinistic smile at Fayt. "I don't need or want your pity or worry. You just wasting your efforts." Luther tried to drop Fayt's mental down, but Fayt's mental defense was tougher than Luther had expected.

"Whatever you say, is it wrong if i care about anything around me??" Fayt's voice was surprisingly calm. Fayt was seemed to be customed of Luther's way of behaving, and no longer easily provoked by Luther's insults. Luther gazed at Fayt's eyes deeply, and finally, though how disgusting as it was for him to admit, Fayt picked up his interest.

"Look, you even don't know who i really am. You might afraid and ran away just like those cowards did." Luther's words was colored in anger. The bluenette's eyes didn't show any spark of fear, he was still have the courage to see into Luther's soul-piercing eyes. "Oh? And who you are actually, that i must afraid of you?" Fayt's voice was challenging. Luther gave away an evil smirk.

"I'm a thug. I've killed many people, i've robbed so many rich man, i've stained my hands with the blood of the innocents, i've made so many people suffered and drown in despair. I may be not causing any harm for you now, but what if i kill you later? The people of your type are stupid. You shouldn't gave away your trust to the person you've just met so easily without even thinking about who they are or whatsoever questions that may be appear in a head of a normal person!!" Luther's breath was running out once he had finished, he thought Fayt would shatter to his explanation, but he didn't. Fayt's lips twisted into a gentle smile.

"Everything begins with trust." Fayt said calmly. Luther was surprised to Fayt's words. He could sense strong belief in Fayt's words. He didn't even shatter to Luther's explanation. Somehow, as disgusted as he felt of his feelings, Luther felt relieved. Relieved that he finally had someone that trusted him. He had drown in his years of denial, and he finally he reached his limits. Fayt had melt it. Melt the frozen heart that locked the emotions inside him.

Luther's head leaned on Fayt's chest, Fayt was surprised by Luther's reaction to his words, but he could felt Luther's tireness of heart. He just let Luther leaned against him for a moment, letting everything melt just a little while. Luther felt somewhat accepted and was comforted by the feeling he had. He was tired of being denied. Fayt was the first person in years who could accept him the way he is. And that night Luther was realized, Fayt was different, and he could be a something that worth keeping.

Or maybe, worth to be loved.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Luther woke up first. He got up quickly like crap when he realized that he was sleeping by leaning on Fayt's chest. He flushed when he remembered what happened last night. The blue-haired boy slept innocently. And that morning, Luther was sure. Fayt was the person he was looking for his years, though he only know Fayt in a short interval of time since the first time they met. Fayt had unlocked Luther's heart. Though a part of him didn't want to admit, Luther have to believe that he was interested in Fayt. And the longer he took a look at the bluenette, his interest grew just fiercer. Before he did something to Fayt, Luther stood and exited hid house to find a spot where he cool his mind down.

As Luther left, Fayt woke up. Finding himself all alone, he looked for Luther. He looked for Luther all over the place in his house but he didn't find him. So Fayt pull an idea that Luther was wandering off outside. Fayt felt himself better, so he decided to went out looking for the older youth.

Fayt's condition is better, so he didn't get any trouble on wandering around the forest looking for the blonde boy. After a few minutes searching, he found Luther on a spot that probably has the most beautiful scenery Fayt ever seen. The harmonic combination of a sparkling blue lake, with leafy trees surrounding it. The grasses were green and lush, and the flowers were blooming fancily in their sweet pastel colors. Luther was sitting silently, looking emptily at the clear blue sky.

"Hey." Fayt called out Luther, and Luther was surprised. Fayt walked towards Luther and took a seat beside him. His eyes enjoying the fancy scenery served. Luther took a distance from Fayt. "What the hell do you want? Why do you look for me anyway?" Luther turned his gaze into the lake. Fayt chuckled. "No reason. I just..have a feeling to look for you that's all."

Luther gazed at Fayt's friendly emerald eyes, looking for any hidden reasons behind the honest look of those beautiful green orbs, but he didn't find any. Luther smirked, remembered of something.

"You seemed to be recovered enough if you have the strength to look for me all the way here, right?" Luther questioned, Fayt nodded and turned his sight once again into the beautifully diamond-sparkling blue lake. "Yeah" Luther smirked, try to make it like a satisfaction. "Then what're you waiting for? Leave _now_." Luther pulled a tension in the word 'now', sounding like he was forcing Fayt to. Fayt glanced at Luther with bewilderment.

"Huh? Why?" he was wondering. Luther gave Fayt a sharp gaze, he wrap a hand on Fayt's neck, trying to fear him. "Don't tell me you forgot about our little promise.." Fayt blinked, he put a hand on Luther's wrist to pull his hand off his neck. "I remember. But why should i leave while i still want to stay?" Fayt's curiosity rose up Luther's anger.

"If you dare spit another word from your filthy mouth i'll slit your throat!" Luther sounded like threatening Fayt. Instead of fear, Fayt chuckled. "But you don't bring any knives with you. How should you slit my throat?" Luther tightened his grip on Fayt's neck. Fayt gasped, but his eyes didn't show any spark of fear.

"Then i'll just have to kill you in other way." Luther's voice was cold, tightening the grip on Fayt's neck, making Fayt running out of breath, nearly faint. Fayt smiled. "Before you kill me, let me ask something." Luther frowned an eyebrow. "What question?"

"..Why do you closed yourself? I've been sensing this for a while now"

Fayt's question shattered Luther. He never expected Fayt would ask such thing. He loosened his grip on Fayt, and Fayt was breathing easier. He wasn't able to spit any answer for Fayt's question, so he threw away an excuse.

"Feh, where on earth you got that nonsense? ."

Fayt could sense that Luther was excusing, and he was invading Luther with more questions that didn't do any good for Luther's side.

"Nowhere, but i could sense it. You want someone to open your heart. I've met many people of your type, but i haven't see anyone as cold as you do. There's must be something burdening you from socializing, right? You don't have to hide it, i just know."

Fayt's words opened Luther's dark pages of past, which he didn't want to remember in the rest of his life. Memories started to rewinding back, at the time he was a little child. He remembered screams, pain, and his mad mother whose always tortured him with evilish cruelty. In the next pages, all he remember was a blur of silver and squirting blood. His tiny hands stained with blood. And in the last pages, he remembered of his mother's funeral. And after everything he have done, all that close to him was lost. His relatives, and his best friends, all of them. Leaving him all alone in the freezing darkness, which raised him into the way he was now.

He lost trust to just anybody, believing that if his heart was frozen, he won't be able to feel anything. And he was think that it will be better for him. That he won't hurt anymore. And now Fayt was making him realized, that he was just run away from the truth.

"...I.."

Luther want to threw all of his pain away, hoping that Fayt would be the salvation for him. A sustenance to his starving heart_. I've had enough. No more egos, no more pain._

Luther leaned himself into Fayt. Letting himself drown in Fayt's warmth of heart. He was tired already of his denial. He just want to feel Fayt. Though he weren't known Fayt in a long time, he sensed something different from Fayt. Different from the people he consider as cowards and fools.

Fayt was surprised, but he didn't turn Luther away. He held Luther, trying to understand how Luther should feel. He could feel Luther trembled, and Fayt just let everything lasts, letting evreything melt for the moment.

And in that time, Luther was finally sure, that Fayt was different. He was able to make Luther felt comforted. And Luther can't help the feeling that he was interested in Fayt more than he could be, as it was growing into a desire to have Fayt. _I want him-I will make him mine-Only mine-I'll make him **My** Fayt-Mine_. Luther's thoughts were chunked, mixed perfectly with his emotions and passion and lust, blending into something unexplainable.

In the afternoon, Fayt was leaving. Though Luther didn't want Fayt to leave, he know that he didn't have any rights to stop Fayt from going on. _The fool has family, and they probably worrying about him right now_. Luther didn't see Fayt in the eye when he's leaving, but Fayt just know that Luther didn't want him to leave. He chuckled and smiled. "I'll drop by when i have the time."

_When do you have the time?? Why do you have to use such an absurd state? At least say something to make me sure that you'll back. When will **you**__have the time? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Or maybe next week? Next month? Or maybe it even means you won't drop by anymore!! _

Fayt could read Luther's thought just by looking at his face. He chuckled quietly as he fix his right hand on his left arm. "You don't need to worry. I'll make sure of it." Fayt's voice sound convincing. And Luther was trying to put trust, so he didn't struggle.

"Hmph. Who's hoping for you here? Just go away!" Luther shooed Fayt, Fayt chuckled. And he started to walk away. Luther was just able to see the image of Fayt's back, moving farther and farther, until he was disappeared from Luther's sight. Luther sighed heavily, and he stepped inside the house, doing his routine as usual. In his heart, Luther put a hope that he'll see Fayt again soon. As soon as the time could to make them cross paths again.

----------------------------------------------------------

Luther was started to lost hope when Fayt didn't appear in the end of the week. It has been for a week since then but Fayt didn't show up. That's why Luther was surprised to see Fayt in front of his door in the Monday evening. He let Fayt in and treat him as usual. He didn't serve any tea or something, he just sit on a chair across Fayt and watch at him closely. Fayt flushed due to the fact that Luther was putting a close eye on him.

"Wh..What?" he questioned as he flushed so deeply and his cheek were painted in lush, pale pink. Luther grinned, showing an obviously mischievous smirk.

"Nothing." He stated plainly. Fayt gave him the mixture between curious and loving gaze, though he tried to hide the loving part, he was late. Luther could catch the gaze he was gaving upon him.

Luther stood, and stood by Fayt's back. He was holding Fayt from behind. His hand was brushing lightly into Fayt's chest while he kissed the back of Fayt's ears. Fayt couldn't resist. He couldn't hold the feeling that he want this. He want Luther, so he let him go forward for more.

Looking at Fayt's reaction, Luther took further actions. He dragged Fayt into his room and threw him off to the bed, pinned him against the bed tightly. Fayt stared at him with his usual plain looking eyes that Luther missed these days.

Luther touched his cheek and Fayt shattered with nerve. His cheeks are blushing deeply in pink, made him look cute to Luther. Luther started with a kiss on Fayt's lips and Fayt didn't resist that, so Luther took his further actions. His hands brushing lightly on Fayt's body, searching for a point where he could start.

He found a grip on Fayt's hip, and he ripped Fayt's pants first, while sucking on Fayt's neck. Fayt cry out a slight moan. He tried to push Luther away, but he didn't have any power to do it. _ I didn't come here for this._ He tried to put his mind into a normal way but Luther's touch made him forgot everything. He couldn't control his body as what his mind said, his body was strangely moving on it's own, or what likely he think so.

Luther finally put the last layer of clothing stick on Fayt's body down. He looked down and stare at Fayt in the eye. Fayt stared back at him with his plain green eyes, his breath is racing as his heart throbbed against every air he took to fill his lungs. He doesn't know what's going on anymore. Luther's seductive touch had prevent his brain from thinking logically.

"I don't come here for this.." he muttered weakly, Luther smirked at him and kissed Fayt's neck deeply till he cry out moan. Before Fayt could mount a defense, Luther locked Fayt's lips with his, while his hand brushing over Fayt's body which covered with a fine, smooth, skin. Fayt's breath started to run off, he tried to extend his limit but he couldn't. He was almost passed out when Luther pulled back from him and he took the chance to fill his empty lungs with air as much as he can.

"Bah, did I even care for that?" Luther blurted. Fayt put a hand on his lips before he answered.

"No, you don't. And you won't even care."

Luther smirked. And they hold each other closely, like they won't ever let go. All Fayt could remember after that is like an abstract painting. All he could remember is a strange sensation, a mixture between pain, love, lust all blend together, made him forgot about anything just had happened.

"I won't let you go anywhere, Fayt. Never." He could heard Luther's voice faintly, just before he closed his eyes and dream about what he has to face in the painful, yet sad reality.

--------------------------------------------------


End file.
